When Life Won't Give You A Break
by ForeverUndyingFlame
Summary: Takes place after Mockingjay, alternated end.Katniss and Peeta have been married for a year.Suddenly,they bump into a homeless man that makes a big impact on their life.Drama unrolls as they try to live their life with a weight dragging them down under.
1. Chapter 1

**When Life Won't Give You A Break**

Summary: Takes place after Mockingjay. But alternated, so things are a little different. Katniss and Peeta have been married for a year. Suddenly, they bump into a homeless man that makes a big impact on their life. Drama unrolls as they try to live their life with a weight dragging them down under.

Yes, I know. I am terrible at summaries. So, try it out please?

* * *

Coldness smacked my face as a whip of cool wind blew at us. Peeta snuggled closer to me as I fixed my scarf tigther against my freezing neck. We just came back from the bakery. Peeta frosting cookies and cakes as I peered over his shoulder, admiring his work. Each free day we had, I wood take Peeta hunting, or Peeta would teach me how to bake.

After being married for a year, nightmares from the rebellion and the games didn't bother me too much. All in all, my life was good. Even when we had those days when Peeta wanted to talk about having children some day. I still can't think about it.

We walk hand in hand as we smile at passing by neighbors. As we scurry across the snowy ground I lock eyes with Finnick. He smiles at me with his green eyes beaming. As usual, he is as handsome as ever, even with the few scars he gotten from fighting in the rebellion and keeping the lizard mutts away frrom us. He saved my life.

He smiles at us, with a grinning Annie. "Hello Peeta, and Girl On Fire", he greets while winking. I smile back and greet Annie. "Hello Annie. How have you two been doing in District 12?", I ask. Remembering when they decided to come home go twelve with us. "Just wonderful", she says brightly.

"Anything new?", Peeta asks making conversation.

Finnick beams a white-toothed grin, brighter than any smile from him Iv'e seen. "Yes. We have a surprise", he says. "Tell them, Annie".

Annie looks hesitant but then smiles, looking completely sane. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby boy", she says.

Before I know it I launch into Finnick's arms, then Annie's. Peeta and I congratulate them on their new addition to the family.

"Well, best be going", Finnick says. He smiles at us as he leads Annie away into their home in the Victors Village.

"That was a nice conversation", I say. We keep walking and I see a homeless man, sitting their in the cold, by a busy my smile turns into a frown. Memories flood back from the memories of having those days, where I never had enough to eat. Thinking of the days that I couldn't have the chance to be free.

I stop in my tracks and Peeta turns around and faces me. "What's wrong Katniss?" he asks.

I look at him and pout. "There's a homeless man over there", I say as I point over to the man facing his back at us."Let's help him, by donating to him. I feel spoiled enough with all the money we have and the giant house.". I take him by the arm. "Let's go".I usher him forward but he doesn't move.

He smiles. "Alright, but I just have to tie my shoe. Go on without me".

"Okay", I say and scurry over to the man who still has his back at me, organizing through a hole-ridden bag. He is about a few metres away, not aware of my presence. Now his features from the back come more clear. Not too old, with a un-shaved beard not growing out too much. Black hair that has not greyed too much, but looks damaged and un-washed. His clothes are ripped up and patched.

Quickly, I pull out my purse that Cinna designed for me a day or two ago, who also lives in District 12. I frown as my hands find no coins or bills. Practiclly shoving my head in the purse, I seek no money. All the money that I took off with, I used to go shopping. The rest was at home or with Peeta. Peeta!

As I turn around I see Peeta. "Do you have your wallet with you?'"I ask. He looks into his wallet and pulls out several coins and a couple of bills. I smile up, looking at his blue eyes that I fell for years ago.

We walk over to the man and I tap him on the shoulder, while still locking hands with Peeta. I smile up, looking at his blue eyes that I fell for years ago, not losing contact even when he makes contact with the man.

"Here you go sir.", he says politely probably handing him the money. I feel like I'm trapped into Peeta's blue eyes as they drift me away into the ocean.

"Thank you kind..." the man says but doesn''t finish his sentence. Peeta's eyes widen and he drops my hand, letting it swing freely at my side. The sound of metal fills the empty silence as the money falls to the ground. Peeta looks in dead shock, face pale, looking sick. Now I am concerned.

"Peeta, are you okay...", I say but break away from his gaze. I look over to the man and suddenly I feel like I can faint any second.

Blood drains from my face as my mouth is agape. The same black hair, grey eyes, familiar scars.

"Gale, Gale Hawthorne?"

* * *

Oh. My. Gosh. Gale got homeless? Yes, I know this is usually what happens in these days but not in Panem and stuff, but just an idea I got. Also some of you might be wondering, where's his family? Why isn't he hunting? All of those will be answered in the next chapter .If you wanna see what happens next, review! And hurrah, I brang people back to life! Life Cinna, Finnick, etc. I can really bold this authors note because there is an "Error on the page". So that kinda scks... anyways , love your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewers that helped me keep posting my keeping me happy with the fabulous reviews! (: Sorry I couldn't update quicker, I had to write about the uprisings in Egypt. Plus I had basketball practise. We have a game tomorrow! WISH US LUCK !

Special thanks to CatchingFire54321, November92009, patnissandkeeta (LOVE the name btw!), and Amelia1996 for those great reviews!

Also THANK YOU to archergirl for giving me the heads up. And to **Shark9801, **for reviewing each and every of my stories since the beginning! Love your stories too!

Well, enjoy! (Sorry , this is seriously a short short chapter! )

* * *

**Gale's POV  
**  
"C-Catnip?", I stammer, still having the habit of calling her by her nickname. She looks stunning, her grey eyes shining bright, her black hair flowing freely down her back, she is beautiful.

"Gale, you're here!", she exclaims as she leaps into my arms. Embracing her feels so familiar and right, but then I remember that I haven't cleaned up in what seems like years. I let her go and look at her with hurt in my eyes. Remembering all the memories that got me here in the first place. Tears swell in my eyes and I begin to pack up my very few belongings. But a hand darts out having a firm grasp on my wrist.

I look up to see Peeta looking in my eyes with concern. "What are you doing?", I ask.

He keeps looking at me with those eyes that make it hard to hate him. "You need to come in with us. We'll give you a good home", he says. We? What does he mean? I glare at him. No way am I going to live with him. I rip my arm away from him and stride off. But once more, a gentle hand takes mine. Katniss' hand is in mine as small as usual, perfectly fitting into mine, her skin is soft and moisturized.

"Please, Gale", she says. She looks at me with those grey eyes that struck me with love eternities ago. The ones that will never make me disagree.

**Katniss' POV **"Here we are", I announce as I take him to my house in the Victor's Village. Gale looks around, absorbing the sights into his mind. There's an akward silence from everyone. It's been years since I've last seen Gale. The last moment I saw him, he was looking at me sadly as he stepped onto the train to District 2, never to be seen again. But all of a sudden here he is again. Of course I am extremely happy he's back but everything that happend is too much to handle. In this case I want to explode questions at him, but not with Peeta in the room.

"Would you like anything?", I ask Gale, trying to make an excuse to make Peeta leave.

He looks around akwardly. Of course he is starving, wants to take a bath or something atleast. But he doesn't want to be a burden to me. Just like when I won spoils from the first games. He refuesed to take a single coin.

"Peeta, how about you make us dinner, I'll be upstairs", I say while looking at him eagerly. He seems to get my message and nodds, heading to the kitchen. Before he dissapears, he looks at me concerned and walks away. I turn my attention to Gale.

"Gale, let's go upstairs", he nods and heads upstairs with me.

While we tredge up the stairs and pause at the door, I notice something I haven't bothered to notice before. It flashes in the light each time he moves his arm.

My lip begins to tremble as I take a glimps of it. _How could he do that to me ?. _I think, possibilities and ideas race through my mind. Shakingly, my legs begin to feel like liquid, not being able to hold my weight.

As I pass out, the last thing I see on his hand is a beautifully crafted engagement ring.

* * *

Gasp, Gale has an engagement ring on his hand! How did it get there, what's the story behind it, did he or was he going to marry someone? Review, so i can be motivated to post the next chapter. All about the ring, and how he got here in the first place! REVIEW ! (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurrah, another chapter! Sorry I have't veen posting as lately as usual, basketball tournament coming up tomorrow and on Saturday, yay! Plus the other story I am working on, "Girl on Fire; Undying Flane", if you have't read it, check it out! (:**

Thanks to my amazing reviewers that keep me going! And to AW96 , reccomending me a good program for writing, thanks!

Enjoy! Sorry, EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER!

* * *

Katniss' POV

"Katniss...Katniss", a dragged voice calls my names. Without knowing who it could possibly be, I whack at the voice.

Now, the mysterious person is shaking me. My eyes spring up and my body jolts. Panting, I look up to see Gale. "Oh, I'm sorry", I apoligize.

"Catnip, are you okay? We were at your room then you passed out".

At first I am confused then all the memories flash into my mind, like a little slide show. Gale homeless. Him coming to my house. His finger occupyd by a ring.

"I...", I am a lost for words. I need time to clear my head. Waving my hand at Gale I order "Gale, just take a shower. I need time to remember everything".

"But, Catnip...", he protests.

"I'm fine, Gale. Just take a shower and...", I get up and make my way to Peeta's side of the drawer. Scooping out a clean set of clothes, I chuck it at Gale. "get dressed". I finish.

He nods dumbly and walks into the shower. Now, I have time to think.

How in the world did he get married to some woman in District 2 then end up on the streets? These things don't happen in life! But of course they do, and it just happen to my best friend self-fish, I ponder about his marrige instead of his homeless life. Just imagining Gale in the arms of another woman send jelous rage up my spine.

No, I shouldn't be jelous, I am with Peeta! The real thing to do is to be happy for him. My mind tells me that I am just being paranoid, but my heart is telling me that I still love Gale.

In a way, I do. I still love _my _Gale. Sadly, he is no longer mine.

**Gale's POV **Getting out of the warm shower, I towel dry off. The shower that I haven't had in months. Wanting to stay in there forever, I knew something was wrong with Catnip. Really, I don;t want to tell her my story of why I am here, but it will come up eventually. Now I am 24, while Katniss is 22, as with Peeta. Life has changed so much, everything is different, and Katniss will want to know what happend in mine. I sigh and step out into her room fully clothes, where her eyes shoot up to mine, full of anxiety.

"Gale...", she says. Tears spill out of her eyes as she embraces me. I don;t hesitate before hugging her back. She seems hurt for a reason I have no clue , probably just the impact of seeing her best friend again after years.

She pushes my chest gentley away after and looks be dead in the eye. "Why Gale, why did you do it?", she asks me. My eyes brows furry together, conused.

"Exucse me?", I croak out confused.

She gets up from her bed vigorously and glares at me. "How could you marry someone, not even telling me? How could you even marry someone else anyways? Since those six years in the woods that day of the Reapings, what happend to the boy who didn't want children or to be married? Gale, how could you!", she screams at me. Her eyes are watered and hurt. At first I am confused, but then my eyes find the dimond and silver glistening ring that I have'nt tooken off for over two years straight.

"It's not what you think...", I tell her, honestly.

"Then what is it, Gale? Are you telling me you didn't marry or propose to anyone? I have the right to know, Gale. I've been your friend for years!", she demands.

I sigh, releasing all my stress. There is no going back, I can't put this off any longer. She has the right to know. My hand clutches the precious ring as a single tears rolls of my face and onto the ring. "It started when I got to District 2..."


	4. Chapter 4

Please review this chapter! Sorry for any messed up format. This Edit/Preview Document thing annoys me cause it's randomly bolding texts, etc. Enjoy!_

* * *

_

"It's not what you think...", I tell her, honestly.

"Then what is it, Gale? Are you telling me you didn't marry or propose to anyone? I have the right to know, Gale. I've been your friend for years!", she demands.

__

I sigh, releasing all my stress. There is no going back, I can't put this off any longer. She has the right to know. My hand clutches the precious ring as a single tears rolls of my face and onto the ring. "It started when I got to District 2..."

**Katniss' POV **"I felt so uneasy, like I had to use in the world. So instead, I tried to start a new life, without looking back. Eventually, I started to get close to a woman named Acial. She was beautifal, down to earth, much traits you would like to find in someone. But the closer we got, the more I missed you. I missed everthing about you, the laughs we shared, the memories. After, I moved into a diferent location is District 2, where I could forget her, which was easy because I didn't truly love her. Never have I ever found happiness. If I did, the memories of being with you flooded back, I couldn't stand it. I needed you. I wanted to propose to you, but I knew that I couldn't because the fact that I killed your sister...". Gale explains.

I flinch at the last part, remember the heavy smoke filling my lungs as the bomb released and the fire englfed her with flames. He continues.

"Even if I yerned for you every waking hour, I did what was best for you. Being depressed, I hardly did anything in my life. I soonly after quitted my job, because I didn't have the will power to do it. So after a month or so, I ran out of money and got kicked out of my apartemnt. Thankfully, I had stashed just enough money to get a train ticket somewhere. I visited my family living in District 10, where they found it akward to be together after all we've been through. But still, they accept me. After living there for a few months, I knew some of my family silently hated me, especially Rory. They were so close to Prim, yet I killed her. I didn't want to be a burden on their happy lives so I decided to go back to District 12, live off in the woods. My mother scraped up enough money for me to get there. About five months ago, I made it here. For about two months, I was able to live in the woods, just by myself doing fine. When I went to visit my old house, I saw that it got ruined in the bombing, so I went back to the woods. But I got stopped by workers. no one was allowed to go in unless they had special permission, which you could have had. So, for the other three months, I've been around, hardly passing by, living in deserted shacks. Each day, I would always try to get the strength to visit you, but I never could do it. So I was living those dragging days, until I bumped into you today, which got me here", he concludes. That explains most why he is here, but he left out the part about the ring.

I narrow my eyes at him. "What about the ring?" I ask. Maybe I am acting childish about it, but I can't help it. Something insie of me is burning.

He looks away from my gaze. "That moment when I realized that I didn't love Arcial, I bought this expensive ring, because I was going to propose to you, but I chickened out each time. I knew I would never marry you, but I kept it ever since, so remind me of you. And it gave me hope, as if I actually did have a chance with you. Since the day on the Reaping, I wanted to tell you that I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but finally after these six years, I have just now".

My eyes tear up, from sappiness and guilt. He never loved another woman and forgot about me. That ring wsa ment for me. If he hadn't chickened out, I could have been living happily at this moment with him, but instead I am with Peeta. What am I saying? I love Peeta, no matter what. Nothing and noone will ever change that. Peeta will always be mine.

**Gale's POV **"Gale...I am so sorry", she says. She launches into my arms, trembling from sobs as she cries herself out.

"It's okay, Catnip. You didn't know", I tells her. I She shakes my head and looks up into my eyes.

"Sorry, sorry for everything", she apoligize to me.

As I see her face glow in the florecent light, she looks stunning. Never have I ever had the hugest urge to kiss her at any moment than I have now. Before I know it, my lips are inching towards hers.

**Katniss' POV**

We hold eachother's gaze for a while. Slowly his mouth begins to move closer to mine, without knowing what is happening, mine mimicks. His lips are familiar, reminding me of the kiss I shared with him in the woods, after I won the seventy-fourth hunger games. Our lips move perfectly in movement.

A low moan escapes his mouth as he we deepen the kiss. He presses his body against mine, as he holds my waist against his torso. I pull him down by the neck.

I can't be doing this, I am with Peeta! We are _married._ Just as I let go of Gale's grasp, I hear a loud crash.

**Peeta's POV **Finally I am done dinner, after and hour or two of hard work. Taking off my oven mitts, I pick up the tray with all three of our meals and head upstairs.

"Katniss, Gale! Dinner is ready!", I call out. I check the guest room and don't find them. After checking a few rooms I end up heading towards my room. I don't want to drop on their conversation. So, I press my ear against the door to see if they are talking. Silence.

Slowly, turn the knob and open the door, my eyes wide and mouth wide aswell.

Gale and _my wife _kissing in our bedroom. Gale moans as they kiss, the scene sickens me but I am too frozen to move. After a couple of seconds, Katniss releases and shoots her hand with the ring at Gale's face, pushing him away.

Seconds before, my fingers release the grip of the plate. Right as she lets go of Gale's lips and body, she turns her gaze to me, so does Gale. The plate smashes on the ground with a loud crash.

"Peeta, Im sorr-", Katniss attempts to make things better, Nothing can change it. She kissed Gale, there is no way she can explain herself out of that. Before I know it, my feet move and I run away from the scene, locking myself into the bathroom.

When I see the plate that is shattered into a million pieces, I can't help but notice how similar it is to my heart.

**Gale's POV **Just as Peeta runs off, I notice Katniss' hand infront of my face. A more beautifal dimond and silver ring with tints of gold on her finger,what is that there for? Then it hits me, she is married to Peeta, I just kissed Peeta's wife. What have I done?

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW, HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Pooor pooor Peeta, )'':


	5. Chapter 5

**This is more of an authors note but this is SUPER SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT! **

THANK YOU SOO MUCH TO November92009! You are the one who gave me the idea for the last two chapters, so those were dedicated to you! Plus, the whole story now it considering that was a big part of the story, thank you so much!

Thanks to you, now I can get on with the story, owe you big time!

Without you, this story would have ended up brocken but you saved it.

Lots of love to you November92009! 3

So remember everyone, this story wouldn't have gone on well without November92009! (:

I don't want to leave anyone begind so... THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS...  
CatchingFire54321 , archergirl , patnissandkeeta , Amelia1996 , Turtle1999 , HungerGamesCrazy , and Shark9801, (who reviewed for each story and each chapter)  
So, THANK YOU ALL! Love you guys!

From, GirlOnFire-BoyWithTheBread, or Kiki, my real name (:


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in a loong time. This will be a short chapter, but I have an idea for the next few chapters so they'll come soon.

Thanks to November92009 for suggesting I change it to rated T. I didn't really know what a K ment xP

HUGE THANKS TO ladaane for the awesome idea! This chapter is for you, and this while help guide the story along, as with November92009's idea aswell.

I hope this chapter approves from you, and I hope you enjoy it! Again, thank you, you don't know how much this means to me!

Now, for your chapter . (:

* * *

Gales's POV

**I kissed Katniss, Peeta's wife. She's married. What has happened to or messed up lives in the past couple of years? **

Backing up, I put my hands up. "I-I-", I stutter. What do I say? 'Sorry I kissed you, who knew you were married to Peeta'? This isn't right!

"Gale, this was just a misunderstanding...", she says. But then my head turns up a thought. Why would she kiss me if she knew she was married to Peeta? My head is starting to hurt, so I slump to the ground.  
"You married Peeta...", I say, looking back at her ring. Her eyes tear up and she looks away.

"I'm sorry Gale... I thought you were never coming back. There was no one to go to, I felt incomplete without him...", she says.

Still looking down, tears start to stream down the face of the boy who never cries.

**Katniss' POV **"I should talk to Peeta...", I say, making an excuse to leave the weird moments. Plus, I still need to explain everything to him, and to myself. Because truly, I don't exactly know why I did it myself.

I look into the guest room and see no Peeta, but he was definitely in here. There are items thrown everywhere. From clothes, to a lamp. Was he that mad? Of course he is, someone kissed his wife, his love.

"Peeta? Where are you", I call out in the room. Then I see him.

He looks well cleaned up, and healthy. But once he looks at me, pain shoots through his eyes. "Oh, hello".

"Hi...", I say weakly. My eyes instantly tear up. "Peeta, I'm so sorry, I – I-", I stammer.

"It's alright, Katniss. You can explain another time.", he says calmly. He picks up a suitcase and looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, but I'm going to move out".

"What!", I blurt out. A life without Peeta? I can't stand it.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. It's just like a...business trip. Remember that job that someone offered me about teaching art? Well, I decided to take the chance. I'll be back", he says.

I remember the job someone offered him. He told me that he would never leave me to do it and declined.

"Wait, how long?", I ask narrowing my eyes at him. He looks around a bit chewing his bottom lip.

"Six months, ten months top", he says casually. Right there, I can't stand it, I let everything out.

"You can't do this to me! I was confused and I didn't know what I was doing! Just for that you are leaving me for months, just to get revenge on me. That's low, real low! How am I supposed to live here alone? We are married and you are going to be living in District 2! How could you do this to me, if you really loved me you would stay!", I scream at him.

He blinks a few times and shakes his head. "You still don't understand, do you? I'm not doing this to get 'revenge' on you or anything. I am not mad, just...disappointed. You'll have Gale to protect you, you don't need me here and it's obvious". He looks down and looks back up with teary blue eyes. "If I truly loved you I would go. I can tell you love Gale, and I'm letting you be with him for over half a year. When I am back, you will realize that you do truly love him, then you can move on with your life. The way you look at him...I know it's true love. I know that it will soon be clear why I am leaving. You don't have to wear your ring anymore, but I would like to hang onto mine".

He pulls me in an embrace and whispers into my ear. "If you truly love someone, do what's best for them to make them happy, and let them go. I am letting you go, with Gale now.", he says, the pain strongly palpable. I feel a single tear on my cheek. Not my own, but of Peeta's. He kisses me gently on the cheek. "Goodbye Katniss, I'll always love you". Then just like that, he leaves without another word.

I broke his heart into levels that will never be put back together. Hurt his feeling in levels where it is unforgivable. Went to extremes where there is no going back. Were not married anymore, I am free to marry whoever I want, including Gale. He let me be free, so I would be happy with Gale. But not I am not sure if I'll even be happy with him. Not as much as I was happy with Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread that is no longer mine.

* * *

Some of you might think that Peeta would never do this to her, but everyone does the craziest things for the ones they love. Plus, I'm shure everyone knows the term...  
"If you truly love someone, you'll let them go", at that's exactly what Peeta is doing. Hope you liked it! Please review!  
P.S, I'm pretty shure you guys noticed, I always end the chapter with Peeta heart-broken or something. I'm soo unfair to Peeta! (;


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading. And thanks to other individuals who gave me ideas! We are very cloe to the good part, yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

******

Katniss' POV

My eyes peer open to see Gale looking over me. I get up and look at the clock, it's 10:36 am. As I start to sit up, Gale awakens. His eyes shoot up.

"Catnip! Are you okay, what happened?", he asks frantically.

"Huh?", is all I can manage to choke out, everything from yesterday was a blur.

"I saw you on the floor, passed out. There were dried tear stains on your face", he takes hi hands in mine. "I was worried about you".

Then everything comes back. After I kissed Gale, Peeta was depressed. He took a job in District 2 for over half a year. We aren't married anymore. He wants me to be with Gale.

Instantly, my eyes get teary as I burst out crying. After crying for ten minutes, I tell him about the tragic incident.

"That jerk", he says trembling with anger. "And he left you for over a month, after divorcing?", he asks in disbelief. I nod my head as the tears flow down stronger.

"Thanks for being with me, Gale", I tell him. Everything is overwhelming, crushing my body.

"I'll always be here for you, Catnip. You are worth it, and don't let anyone make you think less.", he says. I nod as I embrace him. He welcomes my hug but then looks into my eyes.

"What did he do with the ring?", he asks, curiously.

"Oh, he wanted to keep it, for hope", I tell him.

His frown slowly turns into a grin. "Just because he has hope that you'll return to him, doesn't mean you have to hope he'll come back to you. He doesn't deserve it", he tells me.

I raise my eyebrows at him. Where is he going with this? Before I can ask, he holds out his hand.

"Let me see your ring", he demands.

"What are you doing...", I ask him. He rolls his eyes playfully.

"Just let me see", he says. I do as told but as my hands touch the ring, I feel bear. I haven't taken it off since marriage. Without it, my finger feels exposed. But I get over it and take it off, handing it to Gale.

"What are you doing with it?", I ask him.

"Nothing", he tells me. I am about to shoot him with questions and protest but he says something I haven't heard from him in ages.

"Want to go hunting? Now I can, since you get a pass there", he asks. My smile is wide and I answer.

"Duh, let's go", I say as we walk out of the room. I grab my jacket for winter, and my game bag. Filling it up with spoils of food, we head off. We slip under the hole of the fence but Gale get's stuck.

"Looks like you've grown", I say laughing. He laughs and manages to squeeze through. We each retrieve some arrows and a bow each, as we head out farther into the woods.

Everything is so familiar. The woods fresh smell, Gale's soft heartbeat, the feeling I get of being free.

We hunt our usual catch, deciding to give it to Haymitch. As we walk around, I try to absorb all of the feelings from when I was a younger, when I didn't have much care of what would happen to my future. But here I am now.  
"Can you take me to the lake again?", Gale asks me. I only took him once before I went to the Quarter Quell, after I got back from my first games. It is an odd request for him, but I just nod and lead him there.

Once we get there, I notice how beautiful it is frozen. The icy glaze shimmers in the soft sunlight. As I step out onto the ice, I trip over my own foot and fall onto the ice. Gale is more talented so he crosses over the ice to help me.

"Are you okay, Catnip?", he asks me. I nod and laugh as I get up. He gets up and I push him on the ice, I try to run away but I slip and he pulls me by the arm. I topple over on top of him, our faces inches apart. His mouth gets closer to mine, the movement is noticeable. Quickly I get up and blush, wiping the snow off myself. He just smiles with me

"Hungry?", I ask him.

"Very", he says. I take out my bag and get us each small snack and hot chocolate.

"How are you feeling? Are you happy we went to the woods today?",he asks me. I nod and take a sip from my hot chocolate. He does the same but spits it out.

"That's hot!', he exclaims, desperately trying to clam down his tongue from it's burning sensation.

"Let me help you", I say. I make a small ball out of snow and stuff it into his mouth.

"What was that for?", he exclaims while laughing.

"Did it work?", I ask him.

"Yes, but-".

"Then I think the words you are looking for are '"thank you'"!", I interrupt.

"Thank you?", he questions.

"Your welcome!" I say with fake enthusiasm.

We both laugh and I pull out both of us cheese buns. My smile instantly goes to a frown. Peeta baked these, but I'll never have them freshly baked anymore. Because Peeta isn't in District 12 anymore. He isn't here anymore. He isn't mine anymore.

A single tear falls down and soaks into the cheese bun, and Gale frowns at me.

"What's wrong?", he asks, shifting closer to my body.

"Peeta baked these...", I say, holding back tears.

He pulls me to an embrace and smiles. "This is why we are here".

"What do you mean?", I ask.

"This is why I took you to the lake again", he says casually.

"You mean, because I am always happy here?", I ask.

"That and...", he gets up and goes to the edge of the frozen pond.

I follow him and look at him. "What are you doing?".

Taking the ring out of his pocket, he faces the diamond to the surface. In drilling circular motions, he digs the ring into the frozen ice. I look at him with my mouth agape, my eyes questioning. What do you think you're doing? I ask in my mind. He seems to know what I mean and smiles wider.

"You said he kept his ring for hope, right?". I nod. "Just because he has hope that you'll return to him, doesn't mean you have to hope he will come back to you. You're too good for him, Catnip." He pulls em into an embrace.

"Thank you, Gale", I say. "Thank you for helping me get over him".

"You very welcome. What are friends for?".

Half an hour has passed. After Gale and I went home, we shared a dinner together and headed to our room. The room that I used to share with Peeta, is now shared with Gale.

"How do you feel about it?", Gale asks.

"Feel about what?", I ask him.

"Him moving to District 2. What will happen to his life?", he says.

Possibilities flash through my mind, but especially of one haunting thing. A new love. I see him on a date with a pretty girl. Sharing his hugs and kisses. The girl moving in with him. Him wrapping his arms around her as she sleeps. Then I see him kiss her at his wedding, looking handsome as ever. Then I shudder as I imagine him holding her by the waist, that is swelled. Him getting her pregnant. Would he ever do that? No, he would never do that, he will always love me. Was it true when he said that?

I try to shake away the thoughts, and I smile at Gale. "Probably happy with his new job. Probably has a big house now.", I say, leaving out the details of him getting a new lover.

He nods and looks at the clock. 12:39 am. "You should get to sleep, Katniss", he says.

I nod and get into bed with him. He wraps his arms protectively around my as we sleep.

Hours have past and my eyes are wide awake. I feel empty and my hand instantly goes to my finger where my ring no longer remains. Was I really happy that Gale took it away? No, I wasn't, I need it right now. Making sure he isn't awake, I get up and slip into my jacket.

As I scurry across the snow I look up into the night sky. The stars are shining bright like Peeta's eyes when they are full of hope. That makes me run faster towards the woods, wanting to retrieve my ring. I slip on ice and wait for the impact of the ground.

Surprisingly, I don't fall, someone has caught me. I except to see Gale or even Haymitch but then I see Finnick.

"Finnick, what are you doing outside at this time?", I ask. He smiles.

"I should be asking you the same", he says smartly. "But if you need to know, Annie has been having killer headaches, I was looking to see if anyone had some painkillers", he says. Then he has eyes full of desperation. "Do you have any for Annie?".

I nod. "At my house, you can get them in my kitchen cupboard", I tell him. He releases me and starts to walk off. He stops and turns around.

"Aren't you coming?", he asks. I shake my head.

"No. I have to be...somewhere", I say. "The door is unlocked, just don't wake Gale."

"Gale, didn't he move to another District? And where's Peeta?", he asks curiously. I bite the bottom of my lip.

"Just be quiet when you get it, alright? I'll explain everything to you tomorrow or another day. Hope Annie gets better", I say as I walk away.

"Okay. Bye Girl On Fire", he says smiling. I wave goodbye as I walk over to the fence. I get under and don't bother to retrieve my bow and arrows. After making my way to the lake, I go to edge. |

The lake frosted over, making the once transparent ice now translucent and foggy. Narrowing my eyes, I glimpse around. I see a little sparkle of gold and see the ring. Carefully walking over the ice, I look at the ring. Only one quarter of it is above the ice. Taking my frost-bitten finger, I dig at it. It takes lots of effort but finally half of it is out.

After that, it won't budge. Getting one of my arrows, I start to chip at the ice, it makes a good dent and I throw the arrow to the side. Gripping the ring with both hands, I get on the balls of my feet squatting, as I pull at it with all my might. Finally I fall backwards and look at the ring. I brush it off and slip it onto my finger. I remember that Gale thinks I shouldn't wear it. So, I put it into my pocket, and zip up the zipper.

Suddenly, I hear a loud crack. Under my weight, the ice has cracked Desperately trying to get off the ice, I slip and fall.

All of the ice cracks and next thing I know, needles of cold water jet through my body. Waving my arms frantically, I try to get out of the freezing cold water. My mind panics as I seek nothing to hold onto. Coldness engulfs me as I sink into the water. My body seems to give up and I allow myself to be swallowed whole by the water. Numbness takes over my body.

Gale's words haunt my mind. _Just because he has hope that you'll return to him, doesn't mean you have to hope he will come back to you._That is true, that doesn't mean I have to hope he'll come back to me. It is my choice, that I have just chosen. Still thinking about Peeta, wishing he will come back, my mind is blank.

Darkness overrules as I pass out from hypothermia._  
_

* * *

Yes, yes, I know. Lots of chapters in different stories end with someone blacking out. But Katniss blacked out from _hypothermia_. If some of you son't know what that is, it's when people get too cold, especially when they are in freezing cold water or something. Most people die... I learned this from good ol' Survivorman! (:  
Well, anyways... hope you liked this chapter! Review, review, review! (;


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated lately! I was busy with Me to We, planning pink week. It's about bullying and stuff for an entire week and it's awsome! (:  
Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

******

Katniss' POV

Slowly and carefully, my eyes flutter open. I expect to see Gale's grey eyes but then I see the most wonderful eyes I could hope for. Those ocean-blue eyes look at me, teary and worried.

"Peeta?", I ask, thinking it is all a dream.

"Katniss, you're alive!", Peeta exclaims and pulls me into an embrace. Knowing that he is real, I squeeze him tight, not wanting to let go. I feel the wet tears on my neck as he sobs into my hair. My arms curl around his neck, while burying my face into his chest sobbing.

The only sound that surrounds me is his steady heart beat, and the silent sobs that I produce. His chest feels familiar against my cheek that is pressed securely on. He lets me stay there and cry my troubles away but then Gale clears his throat and my eyes shoot up. I didn't expect Gale to be here, I look to to his side. Or Finnick.

"Gale...", I say, quickly moving away from Peeta. Finnick smiles at me, trying to fill the tension. "Hello, Finnick", I say. "What happened?"

"Well, I was rummaging through your cabinets because someone isn't to good at organizing", he teases."-then next thing you know I heard your name being yelled over and over. So I ran out the door seeing if you were in trouble, then I see Peeta with a suitcase. He flings it to the ground then sprints for the fences. I followed him wondering why Peeta was running around with a suitcase at that time. I kept asking him on the way but he ignored me, then he crawled through the fence hole. I was too confused to follow him, and not wanting to go in the _woods _at the night. But after about half an hour, he came out with you that was dripping wet and soaked ot the bone, and him in the exact same problem. I led him to my house where we laid you on the table. We couldn't feel your pulse so I was about to revive you with CPR but Peeta..", he looks at Peeta. "-pushed me out of the way and did it himself. He was actually pretty good at it, I was impressed. Anyways, you coughed then you had a pulse, but you still were still knocked out. Then hours passed and here we are when you woke up", he concludes, smiling.

I look at Peeta with an eyebrow raised. He blushes and starts to explain, "I was about to leave to District 2, I was waiting at the train stop for hours. I was sleeping on a bench when I heard screaming from the woods, I only knew it could have been you, so I sprinted as hard as I could. I started to call your name, hoping you would hear me. Eventually Finnick heard my screams and followed me. After getting through the fence I went in a direction where I heard your screams, finally I get to a lake where I saw your body floating unconscious". He shivers at the memory. "So I tried to get you out, but as you know I can't swim. There was no time to get Finnick so I just jumped in and doggy paddled the best I could. Eventually I got out, and slung you across my shoulder. Once we got out of the fence, we were both chilled to the bone. When we got to Finnick's house I revived you", he says. I embrace Finnick and whisper a thank you into his ear. Then I hug Peeta, but I don't let go until I have him in my grasp for at least thirty seconds.

"Thank you, Peeta. I knew you would always be there for me", I whisper in his ear. He nods and lets go of me because Gale jumped in, ruining the moment.

"Never do that again! What were you doing, Katniss? You had me scared to death!", he half scolds me, half pleads.

I swallow, remembering the reason for everything. The ring. Trying to save the ring. Looking straight in his eyes I tell him, "We'll discuss this later". He is about to argues, but shuts his mouth and nods.

"Well, glad you're okay. Are you going to be alright getting home?", Finnick asks, trying to fill the silence.

I nod. "Actually, I should be going home right now".

"Alright, bye", he says.

"Let's go Gale, Peeta", I say. They follow me as we walk to my house in silence. Once we get there, I let them in silently. I look at Gale. "Gale, can Peeta and I talk alone?".

He hesitates but nods and walks away. Just before he goes, he gives Peeta a look saying 'you better not try anything' and walks away. Making sure that he is out of sight and out of hearing reach I look to Peeta.

I pull him into yet another embrace, but this more passionate.

"It's okay, Katniss. I was barely gone a day, and I'm here now", he says. While sniffing, I nod but just bury my head into his shoulder.

"I just missed you so much, Peeta! It was so hard to live without you. I am so glad you're here, tomorrow we can-", Peeta interrupts me.

"What, what do you mean tomorrow?", he asks me like I said the most outrageous thing in the world.

"Well, you know. I was thinking tomorrow we could to what we could to something", I say.

"Katniss, I don't think you understand. I was here to see if you were okay, I thought you were dead. But I'm not staying, my new home is in District 2".

And then it hits me. Peeta isn't coming back.. My eyes swell up in tears as I get the message in my head.

The boy with the bread is not returning to me.

* * *

Oh no, Peeta didn't come back! )': Poor poor Katniss. Please review! I know where I am going with this, but ideas would be fantastic (:


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss' POV

"Come on Catnip, cheer up. You've been crying for the last hour since Peeta left, you still have me."

Mentioning Peeta sends me to the hysterics. Ever since the rebellion, I've been more emotional, and sensitive that are hard to control. Stupid emotions.

"I'm talking to Haymitch", I say getting up. Once I get up, I get my jacket and boots on. Gale looks frozen there, but then nods and walks off into the kitchen. Just as I open the door, cold smacks my face the reminds me of the day I saw Gale. That very moment where the rest of my life changed into this mess. Quickly, I scurry over to Haymitch's house.

Once I get there, my fist raises to the door about to know. Then I remember that I can come in whenever I want, he is probably knocked out on his table anyways. I push open the door and instantly the aroma of alcohol and who knows what. I close the door an walk over to an drunk Haymitch resting his head on the wooden table.

"Haymitch", I say. No response. "Haymitch!", I yell in his ear. He starts to whip at me with an imaginary knife.

He squints and grins when he sees me. "Haven't visited me too often, now have you Sweetheart?".

I roll my eyes but can't help but smile, having him is the closest thing I have to a father.

"So, what's the problem? Boy troubles?", he asks. I am about to glare at him, but he's right. When I open my mouth to protest nothing comes out, because he freakishly accurate. He sees my reaction and snickers.

"After years you think I don't know your life. I'm hurt...", he says playfully. I manage a smile but remember the reason why I am here in the first place.

"Haymitch, this is serious. Peeta...", tears forms in my eyes.

"What did they boy do this time?"

"He left me!", I blurt out in tears. "He left me to go to District 2 for over half a month for a new job!".

His face looks sorry and helping, like a caring father would. "How did this all start? He loves you more than anything".

"Because Gale came back and I don't know why but I kissed him and, I don't know Haymitch! I'm confused, I don't know why I did it in the first place...", I say sounding hopeless.

His hand comes at my shoulder in a gentle way, he looks me straight in the eye seriously. "If he truly lovesand cares for you he will return to you eventually. If you truly love and care for him, you will return to him".

"But, he is the one who left me", I remind him. He slowly shakes his head.

"Even so, you will return back to his heart. You will come to him at District 2", he says.

A smile plays on my lips. "Thank you, Haymitch", I say. He nods and walks over to his spot on his chair where he opens up a bottle of alcohol and guzzles it down.

Whiling I'm leaving I mumble loud enough for him to hear. "You haven't changed one bit Haymitch".

"And you're still the stubborn girl from the first games, Sweetheart".

Outside the temperature is even lower than it was before, if that's even possible. My heart yearns for Peeta's warmth, his arms, and his love. But I know that won't happen, unless he comes back to me. While walking a bit farther into town, I see Finnick's house. The lights are on and I know that Annie and him are probably having the best time at this moment. Each moment they live is full of love, with nothing to tear them apart. If only Peeta and I could have a perfect life like that, but our lives are too broken for that to be possible.  
Before I know it I am staring at my house. Taking a deep breath I know that I can't avoid my own house forever. I know that I shouldn't be mad at Gale, it isn't his fault that he came in between Peeta and I. I open the door and step in.

"Gale, Gale?", I call out. I see him on the couch, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and walks up to me.

"Catnip, are you alright?", he asks, his eyes are full of concern that makes the corner of my lips perk up a bit.

"I guess...", I say. But inside I'm dying, I want Peeta by my side, but crying and sobbing won't bring him back. I need to be strong for my sanity, like the Mockingjay I am.

He opens his arms and I don't hesitate to walk into them. His arms are familiar from the years we've been friends. Gale looks down at me and smiles brightly.

"What?", I ask.

"Do you want to go to the meadow?", he asks.

The meadow. Where Prim would always love to go, where Primroses sprang around. But since it's winter, they will be buried into a blanket of snow.

"Alright", I say, trying to block the hurt away from my voice. He smiles and offers his hand extended towards me. At first I hesitate, but then I get over it and take his hand.

Before I know it, we stop at the meadow were it is blanketed in shimmering beautiful snow. Gale sets down a plastic cover for us to lie down on and watch the stars.

I close my eyes and think about how perfect this moment is. Watching the starts shimmer brightly in the velvet night sky. But the only thing missing it Peeta, I need him to be complete.

"A lot has changed", Gale says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Since when?", I ask. He props himself up with his elbows and gets up.

"Since we first met", he says almost whispering. I close my eyes remembering those moments when there wasn't anything to worry about. My life was great, until the games game, then the Quarter Quell, then the rebellion. Everything broke my once happy life. But where would I be if that didn't happen? Probably in Gale's arms, married, possibly even with children. Would I be happier if I went into that direction? I finally realize, maybe I would be happier with Gale. That's why Peeta left me, not to hurt me, but to make me happy.

"True thought", I whisper back.

"Sometimes, I wish I could return to my life, before the Capitol ruined it. We're not the same people, Catnip. They broke us, and our lives too. But we have to do our best to mend it".

I look into his grey eyes of the boy I met years ago, when he was ranting about the Capitol's ways and how they must be destroyed. After years we succeeded, we were free from the Capitol's grip, but we aren't as happy as we thought we would be. We aren't celebrating, we aren't in glory, we are broken. President Snow still hurts my life and breaks me, even if he no longer exist. The scar he left on me, is in no level to heal, ever.

"But some things never change. The hopes we dream for, the thing we care about...the people we love".

His speech is entirely true. I used to love Gale, and I always will. Even if it doesn't feel like it, I know in my heart, I still care about him as much as anyone can. I love him. My body feels numb as he finishes the last part. Is he...

"Last time I ruined my chance, and I don't want to lose it again". I get up and it's too late to say anything, he is on one knee.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you and always will. Will you marry me?".


	10. Chapter 10

(Short chapter ! ) I loved all of your reactions to the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And Happy Valentine's Day, love you guys ;D 3

* * *

Katniss' POV

Pushing Gale to the snow, he flies back and the ring lands metres away with a metallic clang as it collides on a rock. His hurts are visibly full of pain and plead.

"How could you be so en-sensitive Gale! I'm broken to pieces because Peeta left me and all you can think of is to marry me? How could you be so self-fish!", I hiss at him.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't think-", he stammers but I interrupt him.

"That's it Gale, you don't think! You don't try to understand the situation I am, how much stress is on me, you don't understand anything! That's it, I'm leaving!", I yell at him. As I am about to trod back home Gale grasp my arms harshly in a tight grip.

"Don't tell me you're going to Mellark", he says trembling with anger.

I attempt to whip my hand out of his grip but it won't budge. I look up into his fierce eyes that I used to be best friends with for many years. I thought I loved him, but in his eyes, I can tell it has vanished forever.

"Gale, I thought you were over this!", I scream at him.

"I'll never be over this, Katniss. I love you, and you know that. I need you to be here with me, safe. It's the best choice".

"Who do you think you are to tell me what's best for _my _life?", I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"Because I've been your best for years. I _know _you, I'm a part of you. I know what you want".

"It doesn't matter how long you've been in my life. It only matters what you did to make my life better. You aren't doing anything that will benifeit me, Gale! Peeta was willing to stay here in my life and let me heal which did happen, until you came to ruin my life!", I yell. I regret my words and want to talk them back. He didn't mean to show up in my life, it just happened. I shouldn't blame him for it. But everything is happening to quick, I couldn't care less about his emotions at this time.

His grip tighten visibly as I feel a throbbing pain on my wrist. "Gale, stop. You're hurting me", I plead.

He ignores me completely as he keeps dragging me towards my house. On the way there I was telling him to release me, to leave me alone. But no emotions crossed his face for one second.

Once we get there, he pushes open the doors and releases me. Instantly I start rubbing my wrist from the harsh grip.

"What was that fore, Gale!", I exclaim.

"Katniss, you're being rediculous! Think your decisions over, what are you really doing to your life", he says.

"I'm doing what's best for my life. I can go if I want to!". I whip around and take a step up the stairs. He grabs my arms, but not harshly. As I look at him, his eyes are full of plead.

"Katniss, please think this through".

"No, Gale!", I pull my hand arm from his grasp and run upstairs. "You can't stop me!".

Once I get to my room, memories flash from when when Peeta first left. Forcing the tears to stay down, I grab my bag and start to fill it up. Money, clothes, and my belongings. In the drawer next to the bed, I see my precious pearl that Peeta gave me from the Quarter Quell. Grabbing a cloth, I wrap the pearl and my ring into it and stuff it into my bag. Once I am satisfied with what I have, I'm ready to leave District 12.

First I need a train ride there, the only person I know that can arrange it for me is Haymitch. Going downstairs, I see Gale pacing back and forth in the living room. Just as he sees me, his eyes flash to the bag and up to me.

"Don't go, Catnip. I need you here with me", he pleads. I shake my head vigorously. A single tear rolls down my cheek as I give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Gale", I whisper.

Gale doesn't follow me, he is too frozen in shock. I head for the door without looking back, if I do, I know I'll never have the strength to keep going to District 2 if I see the hurt in his eyes. Just before I slam the door shut, I hear Gale whisper barely audible.

"Please, Catnip. Please don't leave me again".

* * *

Awww, poor Gale, but right now, she's on her way to Peeta. Review! (Sorry for any OOC, there's lots of drama and grief in their lives soo...) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Feel free to send some love to me, because it is Valentine's day ! ;D


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I have't updated in forever! So many projects are due at once, and we just finished pink week for me to we. So, it was pretty busy. This chapter is pretty short but I have an idea for the next two chapters, and they are good (: Enjoy

* * *

Once I get to Haymitch's house, I don't hesitate to barge in as quick as I can. As usual, the aroma of alcohol lingers into the air. But I couldn't care less, Peeta is probably in the embrace of another woman and Gale could be on my tail any moment now. With fast movements, I lock the door so any predators like Gale can't follow me.

"Haymitch!", I yell. There's no answer, and I search the house. Once I get to the couch, I see him completely unconscious. There's bottles on the ground with spills and messes.

I start shaking him vigorously, but still no answer. An idea pops into my head.

Making my way towards the filthy kitchen, I grab a large pot, big enough to make soup for a family often. Filling it up with icy cold water from the sink, I bring it back to his resting figure.

I pour the pot of water over his filthy body, mostly aiming for his head. He jolts up and looks at me with confused eyes.

"What are you doing here?", he asks pretty sober.

"I need you to get me a train ride to District 2!", I say.

He guffaws at my request and looks at me with an amused look. "You wake me up with ice-cold water in the middle of the night and you expect me to be ready for that? Really, Sweetheart? And you didn't even use warm water for your old mentor", he says teasingly.

"You asked for it", I say mumbling. "I need it, Haymitch. Now".

He seems to hear my urgency and nods. He hobbles over to the phone in his house and stands there. "You know it could take a day or two to get there, not a couple of hours. We can wait for the morning to get a hovercraft which takes shorter time", he offers.

I glare at Haymitch in completely serious matter. "Haymitch, I need a train _right now",_I demand with a hint of plead in my voice.

Haymitch studies my expression in a curious matter. After what seems to be forever, he nods and starts to dial a phone number. I don't listen the conversation on the phone, I'm too busy biting my lip until the metallic taste of blood fills my mouth.

Finally, he hangs up and looks at me. "I got you a train ride that is coming in about ten minutes. But remember since you told me at this time, it won't be as fancy as you think. So don't be expecting to be pampered like you usually would since you are still the Mockingjay", he informs me.

"Alright", I say.

Concern fills his eyes when he looks up at me. "Are you coming back?", he asks.

"Coming back where?", I ask him.

"To District 12, people will miss you, you know".

I smile warmly at him. "People as in you?". Even if he put more than an effort to keep me alive, this was the first true concern he's shown towards me strongly.

He smiles back and nods.

"I will, I promise. And thank you Haymitch, thanks for everything".

When he smiles at me I know that he knows what I mean Thank you for keeping me alive, thank you for the advice, thank you for being the closest thing I have to a father.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart".

Approximately ten minutes ago, I left from Haymitch's house with my belongings and now I am at the train stop. Waiting to be taken to my love, Peeta.

As I sit on the bench, waiting for the train to arrive, all I can think about is what will happen when I get there. Where will he be, what will he be doing? But the most important questions, who will he be with?

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud noise from the upcoming train. It pulls up by the railroad tracks and the door opens up.

"Ride to District 2 for Katniss Everdeen?", a man asks, opening a door of the train.

"Yes",I respond.

He nods and motions for me to come inside a room. Once I look inside I realize that it isn't too fancy as the ride to the games and the victory tour, but why should I care now. I thank him and walk down the small hallway where there is a room that could be only a bedroom. I take my place on a simple bed in a small private room reserved for me. Everything made me too tired to think, too exhausted to barely breathe. So once my body takes in the warmth of the train and the comfort of the soft bed, my eyes get droopy.

I feel as if I am dreaming, but I know I am awake. Once I relax for a few more minutes, I can finally get some hours of sleep. Outside my room, I hear the sound of arguing between two men. One of a muffled angry voice and the other of the man who let me come in. After approximately five minutes of this, I'm about to see what's up but the chattering stops and the train begins to move.

Finally my eyes are about to completely drop when I hear his familiar voice echoing in the train.

"Catnip, where are you?"

* * *

Sorry , I know it seems rushed but I was excited to start writing the next two, because those ones will be pretty good (: Review!


	12. Chapter 12

I haven't posted in forever! Sorry about the wait, I hope this chapter was worth it.  
You should know that from this Monday to Wednesday, I'll be at camp with my class, hurrah!  
I'm going to be posting this chapter and the next, and I won't be updated until next thursday.  
Enjoy this long chapter!

* * *

Hearing his voice sends shudders down my spine. Since there is only a small amount of rooms in this train, I know I should act fast. Jumping out of bed, I lock the door and throw my head vigorously to the side, looking for a chair. Thankfully there is a chair in the corner of the room. Running towards the chair, I pick it up and jab it in the door, making a barrier between the intruder and I.

Even if the door is secure, I force my back on the door. I can hear him looking in another room, searching for me. What would he do if he found me? I shiver at the thoughts, probably half carry, half drag me off this moving train.

"Catnip, where are you?", he asks. I swallow back the urge to yell at him to go away, that would just give away my cover.

Finally, he comes to my room. I can hear the doorknob turning, here and there. _He knows I'm in here_, my instincts tell me.

"Katniss, please come out! I know you're in here!", he says.

I have the urge to scream at him, but I know that doing that would take me nowhere. Taking my fist, I stuff it in my mouth to prevent me from screaming. What seems to be hours but could be no more than ten minutes, I hear a sigh of defeat and footsteps descending down the hallway. I let out my breath that I was holding for who knows how long, and relax._ I just have to be careful,_ I tell myself, just be careful. Finally, I let my eyes close and salvage the few hours of sleep I have left, before going on the look for Peeta.

Gale's POV

Walking down the halls, my shoulders slump in defeat, I keep going on a journey without a destination. After pacing back and forth down the hallways, I know that I won't be finding Katniss until morning. I walk up to the couch in the simple living room, and lie down letting my mind go to ease.

Tomorrow I will find her. Once she steps out of this train in the morning, I'll be there to get her. Even if I don't want to stalk her and go against her wishes, it's for the best. It's for the best.

Katniss' POV

In my dreams, I am haunted by Peeta's broken life. His eyes are in waterworks, nose red from crying, all because of me. I can't stand seeing him upset like this especially because of my actions, so I try to wake up. In my dreams I can't wake up, no matter where I turn, there he is in grief. Lifting up my arm, I reach out to him. But instead, I can't move. He has company. A girl my age that I can only describe as stunning, comes and traps him into an embrace. Peeta doesn't hesitate to embrace her back. When I see their interlocked hands, I see identical rings. They are engaged. I reach out to him, not wanting to lose him once more but he's too far away.

When I jolt up awake, Peeta's familiar arms are not there to embrace me. His voice is not heard, telling me that everything is alright while stroking my hair. Today I know, I _have _to find him.

Slipping out of bed, I look outside to see that the beautiful morning has arrived. I watch as we pass District four's breath-taking sea-view, soon we will be at District 2. I work my way to the washroom, wanting to wash away all the pain that Gale has caused away from my mind. I step into the shower, turning the water steaming hot. Letting the water soak away my troubles, I close my eyes and relax. The shower is the best place to think...

Maybe Gale is just misunderstood, he after all just wanted to protect me. Is he right that I'm making a bad decision? Should I go and apologize to him, hoping our friendship can mend? Once I see the red marks from Gale's grasp on my wrist, I let that idea of a normal friendship pass. Before I know it, silent tears fall down my face, thinking of how much my life has been ruined because or the Hunger Games. And because of the Capitol, President Snow.

Wanting to now feel my emotions and pain, I yearn for something to block that out. Sadly there isn't any refreshments in the room, so I can't try what Haymitch does. I turn down the hot water and turn the cold water all the way. I clog the drain with a plug and let the shower fill up with icy-cold water. The foggy screen door is up, blocking me from the rest of the world. I let myself drop to my knees as I feel the shots of pained freezing water take over the heat in my body. No matter how much my body yearns for warmth, I brace the cold and hold still. Soon my body is used to the cold and I have a numb feeling. It feels good the numbness, fogging out the pain that I'm going through, fogging my mind.

After a minute or two, I hear a loud knocking on my door. Not the washroom door, the door to the bedroom. I'm about to hide from Gale, but the voice tell me it isn't him. "Mrs. Everdeen, we will be arriving in District 2 shortly!".

Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body, I get out of the washroom. "Alright, I'll be out momentarily", I tell him. He walks off, job completed. Finding a simple but pretty outfit, I slip it on and start to towel dry my hair. My fingers find my hair as I am about to braid my hair, but my fingers are shaking too badly, I leave it be. Once I am satisfied my hair is decently dry, I peep out of my room. I look left to right, but no sight of Gale. I almost forget my bags, so I swing them over my back as I go back to the door.

Being as quiet as I possibly can, I sneak out and walk towards the entrance / exit. The train stops it's motion, arriving at District 2. Once it comes into a complete stop, the man escorts me to the door. I thank him quietly and he nods in response. Once I step out into District 2, I can see why they look well-fed and healthy. There are colourful stores sprung up everywhere. Keeping them in reach or medical supplies, food, everything practically. |Around me, no one seems to be starving and grey like in my District, no wonder they are the Capitol's pets.

Instead of ranting in my mind about the unfair living environments, I stay alert for my Peeta. I look around and try to think of what Peeta said his job was. After searching in the back of my head, I remember, an art job. Looking around for an art studio, stares are returned as glowering eyes stalk me. I hear my voice being muttered here and there. _"It's Katniss Everdeen, the one who lead the rebellion". "Oh my, it's the Mockingjay". _But I ignore them and look for someone decent to talk to. I hurry myself up to a young woman with flowing blonde hair down her back.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you happen to know where the art studio is?", I ask politely.

She turns around casually, but then her eyes widen as she takes my presence in. "Oh my gosh, you're Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay!", she states in excitement.

"Yes", I say, trying to sound patient, when I'm really now. "Do you happen to know where the art studio is?", I repeat, sounding more urgent.

"Just behind the grocery store, a little to the left", she says, pointing in a direction.

"Thank you", I say and hastily break into a sprint towards the direction she pointed out.

"No, thank you!", she yells back. I have the want to flash her a smile, but I don't have time. I need to find Peeta.

Once I get there, I don't hesitate before practically throwing the door open. Thankfully the teacher isn't giving a lesson, but I can see all the curious eyes of students wondering to me. I look around for Peeta, the room is pretty big, but I see no other doors leading to somewhere else. As I walk around, I like here and there, wanting to find those familiar blue eyes and blond shaggy hair.

Before I know it, I run into a male. I'm about to fly back but the figure catches me, so I'm lying in their arms. My vision goes blurry, but I see wide blue eyes staring down at me.

"Peeta?", I groan. After blinking a couple dozen times, I'm looking up at a incredibly handsome face, but it doesn't belong to Peeta. His blue eyes look worried and confused as he is still holding me in this awkward position. When I look up to his hair I don't see blond, I see a stunning colour of gold that brushes his eyes ever so slightly. I get back into reality and start to stand up.

"I'm so sorry", I apologize to him. He shakes his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have paid attention before running into a.. pretty girl like you", he says sheepishly. I look down, trying to hide the blush creeping up onto my cheeks. I see my hand in his as he holds me securely. He seems to notice and instantly takes back his hand. "Sorry, didn't want you to fall", he says.

I smile gently. "Thank you". He goes down to reach his half a dozen sketchbooks, and I bend down to help too. I pick up and open one and my mouth is instantly agape.

"Wow... this is...beautiful", I say. I look at the drawing, amazed by the best skill of art I have ever seen. There is a scenery of a sunset over the mountains, where the small ripples of waves await. The sun seems to be glowing and reeling me in, leading me towards the breath-taking place.

"Thank you. I never thought I was that good", he says shyly. I look up into his brilliant blue eyes.

"It's breath-taking", I say, trying to describe it as good as possible. He smiles.

"If you like if that much, you can keep it", he offers.

"No, I couldn't", I say.

"It's alright, I have tons at home. And I can always sketch more".

I'm about to reject it, but it's an offer I can't resist to turn away.

"Thanks", I say. I watch as he pulls it out of the sketch book, writes something on the back and places it in my hand, our hands brush softly and he blushes charmingly. After a minute of silence, he asks a question.

"What brings you here?", he asks. That's when I remember why I am here in the first place, but I couldn't help but stop to live the moment.

"Oh, I was looking for Peeta Mellark. He said he was getting a job teaching art", I say.

He nods in understandment. "I know him, he works twice a week, at other times he gets a break".

"Oh", I say. My shoulders slump in disappointment, I have to search the entire town now.

He seems to notice my disappointment and smiles warmly. "But when he isn't working, he is at the bakery for half the day", he says. I smile up to him.

"Thank you", I say once again. "I should go see him now", I say.

"Alright", he says sounding a bit disappointed. I feel bad leaving him, but I already used up a large amount of time. "Out of curiosity...", he says.

"Yes?", I ask.

He blushes and gives a shy, charming smile that gives a warm feeling in my heart. "Are you and him...together?", he asks.

I smile. "No", I answer honestly. He nods.

"Oh, good luck on finding him", he says. I smile back to him. I turn around, heading to the door but I stop in my tracks.

"I didn't get your name yet", I say. He smiles.

"Keithase, Keithase Vinor".

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen", I say. I turn on my heels and walk to the door.

"Bye, Katniss", he says. I can't help but feel the corners of my mouth tilt up.

"Bye, Keithase. It was nice meeting you", I say quietly.

Once I walk out of the art studio, I feel disappointment rising in my chest. I wish I could see him again, but right now is the time to go find Peeta. As I look around, I see the town bakery looking new as if it was built yesterday. I walk over to the bakery and take a huge breath.

Not seeing Peeta for the past weeks makes my nerves tense up, and my mind is telling me I'm nervous. This is the time I've been waiting for, Peeta is probably behind these doors this very moment. Without hesitation, I swing open the door before I can run off in fear.

Once I step into the bakery, I smell the familiar aroma of cinnamon, that only Peeta could make this special. My heart races and adrenaline races in my veins. At the same time I want to see him and I don't, I'm nervous but excited. My eyes looks up from the floor and instantly my body tenses up and freezes.

What I see before is worst than what I could have imagined. Peeta isn't broken in the arms of another woman, possibly married. This makes me clench my fist in fury.

There he is healthy and vibrant as ever. His blond hair is perfectly messy as usual with his brilliant blue eyes shining. But next to him is a girl the same age as Peeta and I. Her amber red hair that flows down her back in natural waves is a stunning colour that goes well with her eyes. Bright blue eyes that are just as breath-taking as Peeta's. She's stunningly beautiful. Pushing back the jealous feeling of looking at her, it keeps coming back when I look at _them, together._

He is smiling as he starts rolling the bread dough. The girl takes a hand of flour and chucks it at his face. They both start laughing as they start having a flour fight together. She is making him look happier and brighter then he ever did before with me. He has the twinkle in his eyes but not from the sight of I, but from her. His life is bright and cheerful without me.

Peeta looks so happy, usually seeing him happy makes me happy. But instead it fills me with disgust to see him with _her. _But feeling disgust for his happiness, makes me even more disgusted with my own being.

His eyes find my figure and our eyes meet. He is running from behind the counter but it's too late, I take off with hot tears streaming down my eyes.

"Katniss,Katniss wait! Let me explain!", Peeta calls out but his voice tears at my heart which makes me go even faster.

"Catnip, Catnip!", Gales calls to me, who finally tracked me down.

They both proceed to call my name but I keep running. Running towards the train station to get away from both of them, going back to District 12. They hurt me, hurt me too much to bear. But at the same time, they both love me, love me too much to let me go.

* * *

Aw, no cliffhanger at the end ):. I hope you liked this chapter, I know there may be un-needed parts of the story but I just like writing parts like that they are cute (:.  
Please review, they make me happy! (:


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry, this is a very short chaper, but I hope you guys still like it! Remember, this is the last chapter I am posting until... March 3rd, I believe, because of my camping trip. I would lvoe to get some wonfderful review when I get back to make my happy mood even happier (:.  
I'll miss you guys so very much, enjoy!

* * *

Finally, my feet take me to the train station, where the tracks lay there un- occupied. Looking from side to side, all I hope for is for the train to come quick, because I can hear the two pleading voices calling my name descending towards me.

"Katniss", Peeta calls out. Now I can hear their footsteps as they are right behind me. I plead in my head for a train to come soon, as I spin around and face them.

They both look at me in worry as they look me straight in the eye. "What do you want!", I yell at them, trying to sound demanding, but my emotions get the better of me. I wipe a tear about to fall down.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. What you saw in the bakery was just a misunderstanding", he explains.

"Oh, you mean how you were bumping me out of your life for another girl?", I hiss at him. He looks taken about, but slowly shakes his head.

"You don't understand, Katniss. She's honestly just a friend, we met from the bakery, her name is Amber. I told her about you to be honest, she likes to hear our stories back from District 12. And in exchange she shares her stories about her husband... who died in the rebellion. When I got to District 2, Amber seemed so broken to leave alone. I helped her mended by helping her with the thing she enjoys the most, baking. She she used to do it with her husband. Now she's slowly healing like you Katniss, but she said she'll never find a love, because she'll always love him", he explains.

My heart tears at her story, making my eyes tear up in sorry and guilt. "Peeta...I'm sorry", I say.

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving you", he says.

"Does that mean you're coming back?", I ask. He shakes his head.

"I still have months left of teaching students art, and I still need to help Amber recover, I'm sorry".

"Katniss, this is what I mean! You just hurt yourself coming her to fix your relationship, which didn't happen. He's staying here to help another girl instead of coming back to you", he hisses. "I'm here to help you Catnip, I will always be here for you". He takes a step towards me.

Taking a step back, I have the feeling or urgency to get away.

"This is all your fault!", Gale screams at Peeta.

"Don't blame this on me, Gale! She can choose her own actions and you are trying to control her!", Peeta defends.

"That isn't true. I'm just doing what's best for her!', he screams back.

"Don't you mean what's best for you? You're just being guilty!", Peeta shouts.

"Guys, stop!", I scream, on the verge of tears. I can't stand seeing two close people in my life fighting. I take a step back in fear, trying to get away from the whole situation.

My speech is interrupted by the roar of the engine that is too nearby for my own safety. Before I can think, my eyes frantically find the blinding bright lights of an upcoming train descending on me.

Finding my feet glued onto the rail road tracks, my legs feel paralyzed. They won't budge, in response to my shocked reaction. Peeta and Gale are off to the side of the tracks, looking at me with wide eyes. Everything seems to be going in slow-motion, seriously. Their lips move in sync together as they mouth my name. _Katniss_. But the engine is blaring, far too loud for my ears to pick up their voices. As if in slow motion, they dart towards my helpless figure attempting to come to my rescue, but I know it's too late.

Just as I am about to take the blow and the pain of a million arrows to the head, I hear footsteps charging at me, one figure darts out in front of me. Shielding my body with his own, risking his own safety for mine, and sacrificing his soul for my life.

_As I black out, everything comes to my head. Who jumped in front of me to save my life, Peeta or Gale? I love them both, they mean too much to me. Having one of them die would break me, even more broken than I am now. Possibly whoever the hero was, can survive besides me? But when I hear the satisfying loud cracked sound of numerous broken bones erupting around my head, echoing and taunting me, I know that whoever he is that saved me has little odds in his favour to survive._

Muaha, I left you guys in a cliffhanger until I get back, once I get back reviews would be nice and they would encourage me to post faster. :D  
Please review, I hope you guys enjoyed this.  
ATTENTION: In the reviews if you want to, tell me who you want the person who jumped infront of the train. (Did that make sense o.o).  
So, Peeta or Gale that sacrificed themselves for Katniss. Tell me who, why, etc. I just want to see what my reviewers think. You don't have to, just curious. (:  
Pleas review and tell me what you think! Miss you guys alot, will you miss me? ;D


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I updated later than I said I would, my mind is fuzzy from the days at camp! I had lots of fun, and I loved you're reviews ;D  
Sorry if this seems rushed, my mind is still a littke blurry from the projects due and whatnot  
Enjoy!

* * *

Katniss' POV

My eyes flutter open, finding light that burns. I blink quickly, getting used to the light hovering over me. Why am I here? Nothing pops into my head, as I wonder where I am. Everything is blurred, the like shower shower screen in the train washroom. _Train, District 2, bakery, Gale, Peeta, railroad. _Quickly my my minds snaps into the present, and I remember everything. As my head twitches back, I remember the bright lights descending on me, feeling the vibration of the train, and feeling fear like a deer about to get hit by an upcoming car.

Instantly, my body shoots up and a jolt of pain makes a cry of pain release from my house. I grit my teeth, ignoring the searing pain, continuing to get up. _Where's Gale and Peeta? _As I am about to jump out of bed to find them, my legs are restrained from moving by metal bars. Furiously I look around for someone to let me free to get to them, _anyone. _

After straining against the metal bar, I give up and know it's no use. Instead, I try a new way to get their attention.

"Peeta! Gale!", I yell as loud as possible. No answer. I'm about to scream at the top of my lungs, desperately trying to get someone's attention, but a male doctor comes in. He looks at me frantically.

"She's awake!", he announces in surprise. Three other doctors rush in, two female and one male. They all crowd around, touching my legs, arms and ribs as they write down how I react on a clipboard.

One of the females orders me to take a deep breath. Once I do I cry in pain from the throbbing feeling coming from my ribs, she jots something down quickly and tells me that she'll be testing my ribs. I nod my head and she takes out a rubber tool. That little rubber tool looks nothing that could be a harm to me, but once she starts to tap it gently on my rib, I scream. She tells me to calm down, and I nod with teary eyes. She does the same but hits a different spot. I cover my mouth from screaming, only to hear the whimpers coming from my own mouth that are uncontrollable.

After other tests that are getting on my last nerves, the doctor finally allows me to rest up. But I don't want to rest, I want to find Peeta and Gale.

"How can I sleep while my loved ones are in danger?", I demand.

", I know that you are concerned about others but you have to worry about yourself. You aren't in good shape to be moving about", he says.

I glare at him with fury. "No way, tell me where they are!", I scream. He shakes his head.

", please understand about your condition", he says, sounding impatient.

Now I am on the verge or tears. Tears from the stress of my loved ones being hurt, stress from my confused emotions, stress from everything through my whole life. Before I know it, my hands wrap around his neck, making his lungs crave for air. He claws at my hands, and all I can remember is the moment Peeta did the same to my neck because of the Capitol. I know this isn't right, I know this isn't me, but I can't feel my real self at this moment at all. Arms surround me as a prick stabs at my arm. Instantly I feel dizzy and I feel myself passing out. The last thing I see is the world blurring away through the drugs and the tears.

...

Once again my eyes open up at the slightest, and I am greeted with a familiar face.

Instantly I spring up from my bed, and almost knock him in the head with my own forehead.

"Gale!", I gasp. He looks surprised and wide-eyed.

"Catnip", he says, embracing me. I welcome his embrace, because after everything, I know I would still not want to lose him. "I thought you wouldn't make it. But I knew you were a fighter", he coos into my hair. I nod and hug him tighter, knowing that I have him with me.

But instantly I pull back and look into his eyes.

"Gale...where's Peeta", I whisper, my voice barely audible.

"Katniss...", he began, but I didn't let him. I wanted to her the words from my mouth, not another's.

"He's dead...isn't he?", my voice increased with anger.

"Let me explain!", he says, pleading to me.

"Don't lie to me!", I hiss at him.

Before he could say another word I sprang up from the bed, and ran out the door. Jots of pain raised from my ribs and chest, but all I was eager to do is to see Peeta okay.

After running down a narrow hallway, I met eyes with a sign. _Major Injuries._ I don't hesitate before pushing the door open, ready to seek what is inside.

I'm greeted with doctors, wide eyed in bewilderment, looking at my figure. That's when I notice I'm in a hospital gown, but I couldn't care less.

"Where's Peeta!", I demand. They look at me, scared to answer me, yet frightened to keep me waiting. One brave doctor speaks up.

"Peeta isn't here", he says simply.

"What do you mean, w_here is he", _I hiss at the last words.

"...", the doctor begins, but I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear that'll he be okay, when he really isn't, I only want to see for myself. The only pair of eyes I trust the most right now, are my own.

I stomp out of the room, not knowing what to do. Just then Gale burst out of a room, into the hallway with me.

"Katniss, please just talk to me", he pleads.

I know that screaming at people will get me nowhere, and that I'm over reacting. So I slump down on the floor as he takes a seat next to me. I look into his grey eyes and sigh.

He knows that I'm allowing him to speak and he begins.

"Peeta is okay. He's was here at the hospital for a couple of days, but he had to go back to work at the bakery. He also had to do other tasks, he's pretty busy out here", he explains.

Instantly, the feeling of hurt overwhelms my heart. "He left me?", I whisper.

He nods. "He needed to, he said. He's honestly sorry though, he really wanted to stay with you".

My hands clench into fist in anger. "How could he...", I say trembling in anger.

"I''m sorry, Catnip", he says. He opens his arms and I allow myself to welcome it. In my mind, it's asking millions of questions. Starting with, why did Peeta leave me? I force the anger down as another thought hits me.

"If you're okay, and so is he, who got hurt?", I whisper.

His face turns ice cold, and stiff. Standing up, he offers a hand as I stand too.

"Follow me", he says. I nod and allow my legs to take me wherever.

We stop at a room, labelled _Critically Injured. _My eyes widen as he opens the door.

Instantly, my eyes find a limp body on a stretcher, trapped with wires, bands and tubes. He's on life support, looking pale and weaker from when I last saw him.

"Keithase!", I sob and run over to him.

"Who?", Gale asks in confusion.

"Gale, leave!",I demand. He looks hurt but nods and leaves. Guilt and fear fill up my whole body. Guilt for him, risking his life for me after we just met. Fear for his life, because I know if he dies I'll truly miss him.

I look at his gold hair, brushing his eyes that I cannot seek the blue from. Possibly I'll never see them again.

A feeling churns in my heart, admiration, warmth, comfort? When I look at him, I feel safe and familiar. After knowing him for such little time, I can't help but shake the feeling off.

Before I know it, my hands grabs onto his. I don't know why, but I feel right when I do. I can feel the warmth of his hand, supplied from the life support machine, that could be unplugged any moment and he would die.

A tear rolls down my cheek and onto his, and he twitches at the slightest as if touches his eyelid.

"Please wake up. I'm sorry, Keithase", I whisper, even though he cannot hear me.

As I keep holding his warm hand, all of a sudden it turns to coolness, the warmth drifting away. Before my mouth can open, I hear the loud beep.

The signal that Keithase has taken his last breath.

* * *

:O , Keithase!  
Good job for you guys who guessed Keithase, you guys are smart! (:  
Please review and I'll update quicker!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in like a week! Ever sine I came back to camp ( I had a great time), I've been having intense writer's block. I was very eager to write again, but I lost inspiration. Plus it's kinda hard when I have alot of projects.

Since I was really idealess (if thats a word...), I went to my reviews and they helped me so I started just writing in the zone. Sounds cheesy? But it WORKS! Especially thank you to Cody MAyhak who got me to write this chapter the most. I didn't want to let you down so thank you so much, this is for you. I also want to thank you guys for the reviews, each one counts and each one makes me feel special (:.

You guys are important and I don't want to keep you waiting, so here is the chapter for your long wait! Enjoy~

* * *

Katniss' POV

A scream escapes from my lips as I see the lifeless body of Keithase, lying dead there without realizing it.

I am about to launch myself at him but doctors shove me away. My arms frail around, wanting to get closer to him. But their are so many of them, that they easily push me out into the empty hallway, as they slam the door shut. They lock the door and the last thing I see through the small clear window, is Keithase being rolled away into another department.

Collapsing to the ground, a sob erupts from deep in my throat. I hug my knees to my chest as I replay first meeting him at the art centre. His blue eyes were shining brightly and full of life, as alive and spirited as the blue ocean. But now, his eyes won't open ever again. His mastered hands will never make another piece of art again. _This is all my fault_. I tell myself. Even if I want to deny it, it's the full truth, and nothing can stop that.

My body shudders, wanting warmth and compassion. But Peeta has leaved me for who knows what. Anger replaces my sorrow, steaming hotness replaces the spine-chilling temperature. He probably left me for _her. Amber. _Suddenly, the guilt from knowing where she came from and her life condition no longer remains. After being broken for so long, injured, he still left me. Everything becomes clear as if light is shown onto the darkness that was left there for centuries. He left me there to break on my own, and now he must suffer the consequences.

Getting up, I brush myself off and wipe away the tears, not wanting to show weakness. Peeta must not find me as fragile and unable to care for myself. Just as I am about to walk off towards the main desk to get checked out, a doctor comes out of the room, Keithase's room.

My eyes widen and anxiety is pumping through my vanes.

"Is Keithase alright?". I don't hesitate to ask, not wanting suspense to creep up on me.

His face is expressionless, his mouth in a straight line.

"We don't know yet. We are trying to completely revive him. But the good news it that we got his heart going, but we are losing him an immense amount of times", he claims.

Closing my eyes, I take in the news. At least they got his heart going, but it won't last for long...

"Do you think he'll be okay?", I whisper. He looks hesitant to ask, but replies.

"We don't know for sure, so far it's a very slim chance we'll get him back. But we'll do our best", he says.

"Thank you", I mumble to him. He nods and walks off without any other explanation.

Sighing to myself, I let my mind go to ease as I sort out what I should do. The world seems to be spinning, making myself feel light-headed as life moves so quickly before my eyes. It feels like from the day of the reaping and now are separated by a mere blink of an eye. At times I wish to go back to the times where I'd be in the woods, not having stress building up onto my shoulders, slowly dragging me down. Everyone has changed also. Starting with Peeta. The boy who would never leave me for a second, worrying over the slightest thing as left me for another broken soul. His guilty, pity soul gives in to the needy that desperately need his aid, while I do as well. But even so, he is not here to cradle me in his arms. And I need to show him I don't need him. Since my confidence is built at this moment, this is the chance to pay a visit to him.

My legs take me to the main desk, where I find a young-aged woman looking up at me from her chair.

"May I help you?", she asks.

"I would like to sign out", I say. She nods slowly and begins to type into her computer.

"And your name is..?".

"Katniss Everdeen", I say. I can see her look at me in shock, knowing who I am, but trying to hide it. She nods again as she types into her computer.

After filling out forms, questions and answers, I am finally able to leave. She hand me my belongings that I have dropped outside before I the accident happened. She also tells me that I will need some medicine that I should apply in the morning and at night before I sleep to my ribs, helping them in the process of healing.

Just as I am about to leave, Gale fills my memories. Even after everything I know that I can't leave him behind.

"May I ask... where's Gale Hawthorne?", I ask politely.

"I am not sure if you were informed yet. After you were able to be released, he was escorted from the hospital after a quick visit to another patient. There seems to be an issue back at District 12. Since you were still paralysed from the accident, we had sent him to your house because of the problem", she says calmly.

As issue? After thinking my brain can't think of any type of issue that could have happened involving myself if I weren't even there...

"No, I wasn't informed..what problem?", I dare to ask her. Her eyes look at me with pain and apology as she tells me why.

"There was no one at your home, am I correct?". I nod. "At District 12, there was a enormous snow storm. At the beginning it wasn't too awful, it would just block the doors or most of the window. All the people needed to do was shovel it out, but since no one was there to undo the blockage of your home, it kept building up as more snowy days came pouring at your unfortunate house. Since your house was completely snowed up when the snow storm came, it was just too weak to take the pressure of all that snow. Unfortunately, your house has collapsed and we can salvage near nothing".

Every bit of spirit I have left is drained, along with the blood from my face turning me blank and pale. My home where I grew up from after the rebellion destroyed. Along with important valuables I cherished for memories years ago. All the paintings Peeta has salvaged from years since the Quarter Quell, are now crushed and impossible to get back. Forget about the items that the Capitol supplied us with, all I can think about are the memories and valuables from our childhood are gone. Gone into piles of shredded, broken, snow covered rubbish and debris. Not being able to be saved.

"I'm sorry for you lost of your house", she says, sound _half _apologetic.

Squeezing my eyes shut tightly, I think of the positive things instead of the negatives. But after thinking myself too hard that I have a headache, I leave my brain to keep running all the negatives.

"Why does Gale have to be back at District 12?", I ask curiously.

"Since you aren't in the condition to be travelling and into stress, he was the one to fill out papers and organize work for the accident. He claimed that he lived there for a small amount of time".

I nod. At least Gale isn't stressing me even more out here in District 2. But even so, sometimes I need someone to lean on if Peeta isn't there for me. He should know the news too. But he actually has a home here in District 2, a great job, a new life, a _reason _to be here. As for I, I have no where else to be. That's when I ask the most important question.

"Where will I be living for now?", I curiously ask. Her legs take herself up, making her stand and towering over my by the slightest bit. She pulls out a card in her front pocket, and hands it to me.

"It's where you will be living. There's the phone number and address written there. Since we know that Peeta Mellark and you are...close, you will be living together for further notice", she says.

"Does he know about it?".

"Not yet, but I believe you will be informing him correct?". I nod again, and she continues, "He will allow you to live with him until your house has been revived or we can find you a new home".

Knowing the type of person Peeta is, I know he'll allow me to live with him. After everything, maybe our relationship can grow back to how it was before.

"Okay, thank you.", I say. She nods and sits back down into her chair, while she types on the computer once again. Without any other words exchanged, I head for the door.

"Mrs. Everdeen?", she calls towards me.

"Yes?", I answer politely, also impatient to leave.

"You may want to change out of the hospital gown", she says slowly. My cheeks turn bright a rosy pink and I nod. She points towards a change room down the hall and I knock, making sure no one is in there. When I hear no sound in response, I open the door and walk in. It's a small space, the tiles on the floor and wall are cool, and I feel like I'm trapped into a closet.

I open up the bag I brought when I first ran off to find Peeta. Once I strip of my clothes I see the stitch marks left all over my body. Most of them revolve around my stomach and rib area, which are bruised badly. A shudder runs through my body as I examine the damage done to me. Ignoring the rest of the injuries, I grab a random shirt and long pants and pull them on without caring. That's when I see the small mirror off to the side. Black velvet pants flowing down my legs and a deep red long-sleeved shirt, that Cinna has designed me not too long ago. Every so often he gives me a call asking if I need more clothes, hopefully he hasn't wondered where I am.

Walking out of this "room", I grab my belongings and head for the door.

Once I go outside, I notice that the snow cease to exist. I had little time to notice that before, because of the rush and panic I have been going through. Brushing away the curiosity of everything around me, I head for the address where Peeta must be.

After my legs and instinct lead me towards his street. I walk down blindly looking at all of the houses that look like belong to the Victors Village, when they aren't. I replay the number of the house in my head. _201. 201. 201. _Finally I see it, in bold dark letters, 201. It's a large house, maybe not as large as our old one but around the same size. It's a light blue colour that looks like the clear blue sky on a spring day. As I am about to knock, my hands tense up, being afraid of my own Peeta's house. After shaking away the fear, I knock quickly before I hesitate to knock again.

Seconds pass and I hear the door open. My mouth opens to say something but I freeze once I see those wide-blue eyes.. and the flowing amber red hair.

"Amber?", I choke out in shock.

She chokes out in shock exactly as I do, "Katniss?".

* * *

I have a great idea for the next chapter, so I promise it won't be a long wait like this one! But remember, I love to hear your ideas for future chapters. Remember you can pm me too if you wanna talk, I love chatting! ;D Review! Hope you're having an awesome march break! Love ya guys!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait, I've been having some horrible writer's block! But you guys helped me pull through, every review counts!  
ENJOY!

* * *

Several moments pass as we gaze at each other in shock, disturbance, and horror. We both are frozen into our positions, keeping our stance. Even if I try to force something, any words to just come out of my uncooperative mouth, only a weak sputter escapes my lips.

Just then, I hear his familiar voice calling from inside the house, and my body stiffens in anger and disgust.

"Amber? Amber, who's at the door?", he calls out.

She doesn't call back, or even look back towards him. Her eyes are still fearful glowering at me, afraid to make a chirp. After all, she is looking at the girl who is a hunter, survived the games twice, won the rebellion, and is _the _mockingjay. _And_ who is exceedingly angry, who could blame her?

Suddenly, the choked feeling I had escapes, and now I have the itch to call back to him. Reluctantly, I do.

"Come see for yourself!", I hiss. Bitter silence is replaced with his cheerful voice, knowing that the girl he abandoned at the hospital is waiting at his doorstep. Footsteps are heard in the house, as he makes his way to the door next to her.

Finally, I regain my strength, determination and courage. Confidence is pumping in my vanes. I cross my arms over my chest and shift all my weight to my right hip. Raising my eyebrows at him, I see him visibly get more nervous, which happens rarely.

"Hello, Peeta". I don't hide the disgust from my voice when I spit out his name. I watch as he swallows and takes a breath.

"Katniss, I know that you're mad, but let me -", he tries to talk but I cut him off before I can hear anything else.

"Mad?". I raise my eyes at him with angry amusement. "I am beyond mad, after what you did to me".

His mouth opens but closes, not knowing what to say. Amber finally takes the chance to give him a worried glance and he nods.

"Katniss, give me a chance to explain. Why won't you come inside?", he asks. I glare at him for a while, but then nod and follow him inside, remembering how exhausted I am from everything. Amber hesitates to go on, but eventually tags along after us. Once our eyes meet for a brief second, I use the chance to give her a hard dead glare, before walking right into the house.

As I briefly take a look of my view of the house, I try not to leave my mouth agape, leaving him in satisfaction. Surrounding me is a house full of what seems like priceless antiques, old yet beautiful. Light teal wallpaper covers the wall , with a hint of gold accent on the swirls and flowers. Everything about this house is amazing, which makes me feel more disgust inside.

"Let's go to the living room", Peeta mutters and we follow him. We turn a corner and enter the living room. Two medium leather couches are huddling over a clear, glass table, looking spotless and brand new. I carelessly take a seat onto a white couch and cross my right leg over my left, arms across my chest. I watch as Amber cautiously takes a seat on a single armchair, as far away from me as possible. Peeta seems to get the idea, and sits on the other identical couch, between myself and Amber. That actions makes me want to tackle that girl just to urge him, it's not because he's doing it, its the reason. He doesn't trust me, he finds me as an animal, a monster. A monster that he's created.

Silence. We sit there silently, as all of our thoughts are racing through our minds. I watch from the corner of my eye, Peeta looking deep into thought, occasionally glimpsing between Amber and I. Deciding something, something I don't know. Quickly, my thoughts are left to the side as I watch Amber nervously looking around her own house, as if this place is unfamiliar and making her feel out of place. Every once in a while, she takes a risk by taking a glimpse of me, no more than half a second long. My presence has the power to make the air tense, and everyone breathing it on their highest caution. Peeta's voice rings through my head _"She has no idea, the affect she can have"._Peeta exhales a huge breath and both Amber and I look at him strangely.  
"Amber, why won't you go to the kitchen to make some tea and cookies for our guest", he says calmly. She nods and hurriedly makes her way to the kitchen, silent like an avox, and grateful for the pass she has received to be free from my invisible clutches.

"Katniss, I know you're mad, but I can explain", he says. I nod, knowing that arguing will just make the process slower. I just want to relax into my new home, that will soon be here. "Honestly, I am extremely sorry that I couldn't be with you when you woke up. I just had to go back home, because I couldn't just leave Amber alone when's she so..broken", he says.

"Just like you left me when I was broken?", I snap at him.

"Katniss, you are strong, brave, I believe in you to be able to fend for yourself. I didn't choose her over you, I love you, it's just that she's in desperate need", he tells me. I think about arguing but find myself to exhausted to argue. I look away from his deep blue eyes, reminding me of Keithase which brings tears to my eyes.

"Alright, I forgive you", I say. "But I have a problem..". I explain everything to him, how Gale left, how my house got burnt down, and how now I am left homeless, and alone.

"So I was wondering Peeta, can I please stay here? I have no where else to go", I say, eager to just lie down.

I expect him to answer quickly and happily, since we just made up, but he gives me a sad look. "Katniss, I'm sorry, you can't".

My lungs crave for air, but I'm too shocked to take a breath. Trembling, my mouth opens and not a peep comes out, it feels like the air in me was been knocked out, and I'm left helpless and winded.

"Honestly, I'm so sorry Katniss. I know you're wondering why, and I'll explain. Amber is confused and helpless as can be. She doesn't need more stress in her life, trying to adapt to a new presence. We have to think of her Katniss, she really needs me. And with you here, it will be a lot harder. Really, I don't want to do this. But I don't have another choice. She's broken.", he says.

Tears start to swell in my eyes, but I hide them with my anger. Getting up, I glower over him. "Broken? You have no idea how broken _I am._ My home got ruined, Gale left me, I had to adapt to this new District. And now that I have no where else to go, you leave me with on where else to go?", I yell.

He gets up too, and I see tears in his eyes. " Katniss, I'm sorry. I know you can make it out there. You are Katniss Everdeen, the mockingkay. You can do it, you can find somewhere to live. But I can help you", he says.

Without listening to any other words, I sharply grab my belongings and head for the door. Right before I head out, I yell towards the footsteps I hear following me. "I don't need help from you. I'm the mockingkay".

Slamming the door shut, I run somewhere, anywhere away from everything. Somewhere so possibly all of my troubles will be blown away. Finally I find a steady tree, familiar to the ones at home and the woods. I don't hesitate before I climb up. Easily my instincts guide me through the branches. Left, right, up, left. Before I know it, I'm high in the tree, able to see over buildings. I look at the breathtaking sunset, the horizon and the land touching, as if they were welted together.

Then, what I see next sends heavy sobs to rack down my body. I watch as the long shadows imitate a poor image of the art shop, where Keithase's full-of-life body was once there. My shaky hands unzip a bag and I have the unharmed sketch, that always amazes me. Then I remember, his careful hands writing something on the book. I never really thought of that...

I flip the page to the back, and see beautiful handwriting.

_Keithase Vinor. Nice meeting you.519- 297 1129, call me anytime. _

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it seems rushed, again, bad writer's block! If anyone has some advice with writer's block, be shure to tell me! Reviews definatley make me happy and make me go faster, review!


	17. Chapter 17

Oh my goshness, I am sooo sorry I haven'y updated in forever ! I know I said that I would but things got in the way. My laptop wire broke (WARNING: do not tug on the wire from the wall plug as hard as you can!), and I had to get a new wire. Once I finished typing the chapter, I couldn't sign into for 3 days! But now here it is, please stay with this story even if it takes some time. I PROMISE to update faster next time! ENJOY~. (:

YOU PROBABLY WANT TO KNOW: I strongly reccommend you listen to "My Hands" by Leona Lewis. This chapter goes perfect with that song, and I JUST LOVE THE SONG! Give it a try and I guarentee you won't regret it..hopefully. ;D

* * *

Two weeks. Two agonizing weeks I've been at this place and I hate it. Never in my life have I seen each second tick away that slowly. This is torture.

Ever since that day where I was abandoned by Peeta, I've been searching for a house where I could start my own life. But as "The Mockingjay" people look at me like I'm the most powerful person, that my life is beyond happy just because I lead the rebellion to success. But what they are too shallow to see is that I am broken, but none of those unfamiliar faces can change that. I need Peeta's comfort to calm me down and keep me at ease, but he has _her. _Amber. I admit, she's went through some hard situations throughout her life, but does he not see what I have been going through and still am going through? He thinks about how he is benefiting other's, but he won't even look at the pain and suffer in his own loved ones eyes.

Now I live in a huge house where I feel out of place, like all the empty air surrounding me is making me suffocate. I feel lonely, like nothing in the world can complete me. But every now and then, the officials send butlers and maids to clean the house and polish every item until I can see my reflection. They do their best to please me, but all of this doesn't matter to me. As they search for satisfaction in my facial expressions, I always give a weary pretend smile for their sake, as fake as the plastic roses with the artificial smell in the vase that the maid decorated my living room with.

When I walk onto the streets to enjoy the beautiful day, strangers come up to me as if we were old friends. All they want is to have a piece of the Mockingjay, the face that will never be forgotten because of its strong significance. They do their best to start conversation, to burn the image of their face into my memory. But little do they know, I'll barely remember one sixth of their names by the next day.

Without anyone I truly care about, I find myself more tired than I used to be. Tired of all this change, wanting to go back to my old life in District 12. My mind wonders to different thoughts are scenarios, thinking about what would of happened if I never ran into Gale that one snowy day. It was just another average day until that one glimpse of his familiar face made such a significant impact on my entire life. If that one day my mind told me not to go outside, where would I be now? Peacefully resting on the couch, watching Peeta professionally knead dough in our non-damaged house? But at the same time, I think about the cons of the scenario. I wouldn't have seen Gale again, even after everything he has done I still missed seeing my best friend. And if I haven't gone on the hunt for Peeta, I wouldn't have bumped into Keithase in the art studio.

I force back the tears willing to spill out, the guilt wanting to burst because of my actions that made him bravely risk his life for mine. Even if I hide the pain behind a mask of smiles and worry free facial expressions, when I look at myself in the mirror, I can see the real hurt in my own eyes. Only true friends who truly understand you can see the pain in your eyes behind the fake smiles. But I no longer have true friends around for support when I'm unsteady on my own two feet, I have only myself to lean on, I am the only one who truly understands myself. At times I still don't understand my emotions, but I am the closest person I have that I trust.

Practically all day, everyday I feel dreary and full of grief, as if nothing could get better. Believe me, it seems that way in my perspective. Luckily at times I feel nothing in my body, just the tingly feeling of numbness. Rarely I find myself smiling, feeling a slim amount of joy within my body just looking at a cheerful child prancing around, hand in hand with his guardian. But I know that I won't feel that way for long, whenever I feel one bit of happiness, it's always swept away. Overruled by guilt and depression from everything that has happened in my life. Thinking about the lives I've taken away during the rebellion, those soldiers that have done everything they could to protect me and have risked their life in the process. Imagining children, and wives praying for him to come home, when he never does. Just like Amber. Happiness doesn't last long, I find myself yearning to Peeta to be with me. For him to leave Amber behind to be with me. But worst of all, I find myself missing him.

Most of the times I feel my body no longer has the strength to carry on. Sometimes I feel as if the energy and pride in me is too low, that it's best to just give up. But I think about all the people around me, thinking that if I lose power, they all will and all the smiling faces will come tumbling down. If I lose pride and freedom, so will they. I am the flame that keeps their torches going. After all, I am the Girl on Fire.

I know that just giving up on life isn't a choice. But it's hard to keep your hopes high when you are by yourself. Even so, I force my body to sit up in bed everyday when I wake up, and drag myself to the washroom to get ready for another day, another opportunity.

Today was just another regular day. My eyes fluttered open, bearing light through the darkness in my head. Those horrid dreams are now over, but I can still feel the whimpers threatening to spill out, due to the many scars it made on me. When I look to the side of me, as always I see no one, no Peeta. He isn't here to hold my in his arms until I calm down, his heart beat isn't pumping through my ears in a comforting rhythm. Even if I know he won't spontaneously appear like I dream he would, at times I find myself expecting to see his blue eyes looking loving at me. Even my fingers betray me when they reach out at the side of the bed, eager to feel his warmth that used to envelop my body.

Dragging myself from the bed, I clumsily make my way to the washroom wear I look myself in the mirror. I look like a mess. My hair is tangled, lips chapped, skin dull, eyes drooped and lifeless. Splashing water on my face, I trying to look at least decent for the day ahead of me.

Numbly walking down the stairs, I robotic ally settle down into a chair where I find a plate of steaming eggs and sizzling crispy bacon. Of course, the chef has left it for me when he heard me wake up. Peeta isn't here to make me breakfast and tell me "good morning". Picking up the fork, I take small bites at a time, not feeling hungry. Not feeling anything for that matter. Each tiny pile of eggs that goes into my mouth is like a routine from an automated machine. My taste buds barely taste the eggs, not caring to know how delicious they are. When I'm done, my feet take me towards the sink, and my fingers release the plate into the sink. It seems as if my mind no longer controls any part of my body.

Plopping down onto the couch, I turn on the television, just another part to my daily routine. Eventually my mind drifts between unconsciousness and consciousness. Reality and dreaming...

Moments after my eyes close, an annoying tune is ringing through my head. My eyes pop open, and I blink away the blurriness. Once my head clears up along with my vision, I know that noise. It's the phone. As I get up, I remember that Cinna got a hold of my number, promising to keep in contact with me. He was supposed to call to make sure what kind of clothes I needed in this climate, due to the different weathers in the different Districts. Even if I'm in a complete different district, he wants me to be in style. At least Cinna didn't spontaneously change, but he's still all the way back at District 12.

Using most of the energy in me, I force myself up and walk towards the phone. Tip-toeing, I take a glimpse of the caller ID and instantly feel drowsy. _519- 297 1129 _

* * *

REVIEW! ( In case some of you didn't remember..that's Keithase's phone number.) Gasp? Please review, they make my day! Just taking about 5 seconds out of your day makes my entire day. (: Plus it makes me update faster, and I just love them. Again, review and thanks for your patience with this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, nice seeing you again! I am beyond sorry , I know I promised to update quicker but my wire broke AGAIN after someone tripped over it =_= sigh..  
Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter that you've been waiting for~ I'll try to update once a week, but I can't promise. I'll definately try though (:

* * *

White blurs seem to develop my vision, my ears hearing the pound of my sore heart with the distant ringing of the phone. I feel like I'm submerged in water, desperately trying to pull myself to the open air. A few more rings pass, then it ceases, making my muscles loosen and my vision returning to normal.

He called, he _really _called. And I was stupid enough to not answer. I mentally scold myself for my own ignorance as my shaky hands approach the phone cautiously as if made of glass.

Once my hand picks up the, I re-call him. It rings and now I'm even more tense. I should of answered the phone, waiting for the voice you haven't heard in what seems like years can really create a toll on a person, Several rings pass and I have the urge to hang up the phone when I hear the voice. His voice.

"Hello?".

My mouth opens but nothing comes out, not one peep. He is the one who made my heart beat fast just from the first impression. The one who gave me the wonderful gift. The one who helped me track down Peeta. The one who sacrificed his life for mine, the one who was nearly dead because of me.

"Keithase", I choke out. There's a lump in my throat, the lump that stays there where I'm about to cry, Not now, why now? Taking my free hand, I block my mouth from the sobs about to come out but It's too late. Before I know it I'm crying. Crying from depression, sorrow, grief, anger, frustration, stress,worry, guilt.

"Katniss, Katniss is that you?", Keithase says worriedly, He is the one who nearly died, yet he has the good will in him to care for me. The fragile crying girl.

"Keithase, I'm so sorry", I say between pants. Heavy sobs erupt in my ribs, making me breath sharply every few seconds."I- it's all my f-fault you were injured. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-".

"Katniss, it's okay, as long as you're safe. It wasn't your fault, it was my decision to do that. And it was the right decision, because you're here and talking to me. If you got hit...", he stops there, we both know where he's going. If I died there would be havoc in all Districts, Panem would be in a riot.

"Wait, did you get any injuries?", he asks worriedly.

"Only minor ones, I wasn't the once who got hit by a train", I say softly.

He exhales a deep sigh of relief. "That's good to hear."

There is an extended period of time, of pure silence. Maybe he has nothing else to say, but I wonder if he's thinking the same thing I'm thinking. How could this be happening? I take these moments to breath in and out, allowing myself to be calm and sane.

A few moments later he decides to talk again. "So, you're living in District 2 now?".

"Yeah, my house got destroyed back in District 12. So I'm here against my will", I say more casually. The lump in my throat clears and I feel better, somewhat.

"Aw, that's too bad. At least you have a great home now I heard. And you always have Peeta to lean on", he says comfortingly.

_Always have Peeta to lean on. _The words sound so bitter on my tongue, the meaning so fraud and far from reality, it's foreign in my mind. I was betrayed by my own husband, he ran off with someone else. I have no one to lean on, his shoulder is the last one I could be supported by. Before I know it I start sobbing hysterically.

"Katniss! Katniss, what's wrong? Is it something I said?", he asks anxiously.

"P-peeta left m-me", I say between gasp for air.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I had no clue", he says. In his tone, I know he regrets those words coming out of his mouth.

"It's o-okay. You didn't know", I trying to say convincingly. It's not his fault, he never knew, but getting a reminder of his betrayal does make an impact on me. A big impact. I am no longer the strong mighty leader that wasn't bothered by words, now I am as fragile as glass. Highly breakable.

"No it isn't okay. Do you want to talk about it, or do you want me to come over?".

I don't hesitate before answering. "T-that would be nice", I say.

"Okay, I'll be there right away. Sit down and relax. Bye".

_Xxxxx_

_Ring. _

The doorbell goes off and I prepare for his arrival. Now I regret not taking time to brush out my hair, thoroughly getting ready. I look like a mess, and anyone with vision can see that. I stop in front of the door, where I can see his blurred silhouette through the cream translucent drapes over the window door. My hands find my hair where I feel nothing but frizz. I brush through the tangles and obstacles, trying to somewhat make the nest on my head seem less bold. After several strokes, I give up knowing that only a shower will defeat it. Sighing, I open the door and watch as his blue eyes meet mine, vibrant and now full of life compared to his lifeless figure on the hospital bed. My emotions run high and I run into his arms, which he gladly welcomes.

This is the first time I have felt loved, appreciated and had someones arms to support me in a long time.

* * *

Eheh, sorry for the cheesy and lame ending. Review, they make my day! (L) And review for cheesiness..if that's a word! : D


End file.
